The Ripper
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt and Doc must find out who is killing lonely men in Dodge. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Matt stood quietly over the town doctor as he examined the body of the man that Louie found behind the Dodge House. Doc remained kneeling beside the dead man and removed his eyeglasses. "He died a violent death, Matt. That much I can tell you." Doc continued placing his glasses into their medal case which he kept in his vest.

"Any other clues?" Matt leaned forward to look at the dead man again.

Doc pushed himself up off his right knee to stand and then turned to the marshal. "I've never seen him around Dodge before. And he doesn't look like he had a lot of money." Doc looked around the alley to see if he noticed anything unusual. "Whoever killed him made sure it was swift. Cut his throat from one side to the other, and I would suggest that it happened from behind. Perhaps even a taller man than him." Doc thumbed toward the dead man.

"Well he's not exactly what I would call that tall, Doc." Matt noted. "He's about your height."

Doc huffed with a slight smile on his face. His expression then changed. "I'll notify Percy and have him removed to the undertaker's office. Percy might have some say on this fella too."

Matt straightened his back and pushed his hat back on his head and nodded at the doctor. "Thanks Doc. Don't say anything about this, just yet."

Doc drew his left hand across his moustache. "Of course not." He ticked his head and started toward Percy Crump's furniture and undertaking business. This was the second unknown man in as many weeks that had been found murdered.

Matt's eyes then scanned the alley way and they too, saw nothing out of the ordinary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had finished placing the chairs down from the table in the Long Branch. His next task was to sweep the front boardwalk. He grabbed the corn broom and pushed through the swing doors and started to sweep when his eyes caught the doctor entering Percy Crump's. Sam instinctively knew that Doc's visit to the business meant only one thing - death. He shook if off and continued with this task.

Doc stepped through the front door and slowly made his way into the dimly light building. He heard sawing coming from the back room so he cleared his throat to gain attention. The sawing stopped and Percy poked his head around the door frame. "Well, hello doctor. What can I do for you?" The rest of Percy followed him to the doorway.

"Louie found a man out back of the Dodge House. He's dead of course. I came over to ask you to see that he gets taken care of..."

Percy nodded. "Certainly, Doc. I'll fetch him now."

Doc nodded. "It's an awful sight."

Percy understood why the doctor said what he did. "Thank you, Doc. I've seen my fair share of them." He smiled and then left to gather his coat and hat.

Doc stood and looked around and thought that an undertaker's job was an odd one, but a necessary one at the same time. He wondered what would actually lure someone into becoming an undertaker. With a voluntary shake he screwed his pinky finger into his ear and turned on his heels and left the building. He knew that the dead man would be taken care of and that during his preparation, if anything was found, Percy would tell the marshal.

Doc couldn't help thinking how much this murdered man looked like the last one a week earlier. Something was not sitting right with him. Perhaps a drink at the Long Branch would help him clarify his thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Matt walked down Front Street toward the jail house. His mind was focussed on the dead man. As he continued to walk his mind shifted thoughts to the other dead man that was discovered a week earlier. The latest death was equally brutal, yet somehow different from the first murder, and that's what he was calling them both; murders. His eyes narrowed in continued thought.

Matt stopped in front of the jail house and looked across the dusty street. He decided to talk to Louie again, hoping to find more about the dead man. He also hoped that Louie had calmed down as he was in quite a heightened state of anxiety when he reported the finding to the marshal.

Matt stepped down off the boardwalk and strolled across the street. Inside the livery, Louie was busy with a rake removing the old hay from the stalls. Louie hummed to himself as he usually did when he was self absorbed in something. He didn't notice the marshal behind him. "Louie?"

The older man jumped. "Oh. Marshal! You gave me an awful scare." Louie slowly turned to face the tall law man. "What can I do for you? Get your horse ready?"

Matt smiled and shook his head no. "Louie, I need to talk to you about that man you found murdered."

Louie nodded. "He was a very nice man. He bought me a bottle last night."

Matt stepped forward. "Maybe we should talk about this at the office."

Louie tightened his grip on the rake. "I'm not in trouble, am I Marshal?" He swallowed trying to remember his facts from last night. His eyes watering from fear and dust.

Matt smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Louie's shoulder. "No, Louie. You aren't in any trouble. I just think we should talk about this in a more private place." Matt urged.

Louie sighed with relief but continued to eye the marshal making sure that he wasn't pulling a fast one on him and trick him into going to the jail. He looked around and noticed that the marshal was alone and Festus was not in sight. He slowly placed the rake against a stall wall and nodded before he stepped out of the livery toward the jail house. Matt followed closely behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stepped through the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon. He surveyed the room before he decided to walk over to the long wooden bar. Kitty and Sam were behind it looking over some receipts from the night before. "Mornin'." Doc said with his velvet toned voice.

Kitty looked up and smiled. "Morning Doc. And how are you today?"

Doc didn't answer right away. Instead he thought on his answer to Kitty's question. The lag in response caused Kitty to ask another question. "You all right?"

Doc mumbled a yes though his hand over his moustache and then he asked for a drink. "That bad already today, huh?" Kitty continued. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Now tell me what's wrong." She said as she poured Doc's drink and set the glass down on the bar in front of him.

Before he said another word he picked up the glass and sipped back a good mouth full of whiskey. With a satisfied sigh he set the glass down and looked Kitty in the eyes. "There are some aspects to my job that I just hate."

"Oh?" Kitty didn't ask but tilted her heard with concern.

"Yes. I just came from Percy Crump's." Doc lamented.

Sam stepped closer into the conversation. "I saw you go in there Doc. Who died?"

"No one I know. He was murdered last night. Just like that other fella a week ago. Except this man died much more violently."

Kitty's mouth fell open. "And no one knows who did it?"

Doc looked up from his drink. "No. Not yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt pulled a chair up in front of his desk and offered it to Louie. He then walked around to behind his desk and sat in his own chair and leaned back. He watched Louie slowly sit down. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I Marshal?" His eyes blinked moisture away. He hated being in the office under such unusual circumstances. He wanted to bolt out of the jail house and hide in his own room at the back of the livery stable.

Matt shook his head no. "Louie, last night you found a man. He was viciously murdered. Do you remember seeing anyone else in the alley - anything unusual?"

Louie pondered hard on the question. "No, Marshal. I didn't see anyone but poor Mr Thompson."

Matt shifted his position and placed his hands in front of himself on the desk. Slowly he clasped them. "You knew him?" He was slightly surprised by this news.

"I didn't know him a whole lot. He came into Dodge only a few days ago. He said his wife died and he was going to go to live with his son and his family." Louie looked down at his lap. "How very sad this is."

Matt shifted his weight some more while looking intently at the old man sitting in front of him. "Where did you meet him, Louie?"

Louie looked up with a slight smile perched on his face. "He was a nice man Marshal. He bought me a bottle when I put his horse in the livery. We talked a little bit about this and that. He told me that his son was making it big in the steamboat business. His name is Jason. Mr Thompson was very saddened at the death of his wife. I suppose now they are together again." Louie sort of rambled on, but Matt didn't mind.

Matt nodded. "I hope so Louie. Listen, I'll try and track down his son so we can have a proper burial for him." Matt pushed himself up from the desk and stood before he walked to the door. "Thanks Louie. This certainly helps for this one." Matt was referring to the murders.

Louie stood and walked to the door. "Oh, Marshal? When will Festus be back? I thought Doc said he'd be back yesterday."

Matt shook his head in slight disappointment. "He won't be ready to come back to work for a few more days. Doc said that blow to the head he took during that bank heist really hurt him badly. Maybe in a few more days." Matt smiled and patted Louie on the shoulder as he left. Matt remained in the doorway and watch the old man return to his duties at the livery. With a sigh, he stepped out on to the boardwalk and headed to the Long Branch in search of Doc and to share the news about Mr Thompson.


	4. Chapter 4

As he assumed, Matt found Doc in the Long Branch with Kitty and Sam leaning over the bar as they all tried to unravel the mystery of the two dead men. They collectively came up with some interesting scenarios all of which they scraped themselves, out of being too ludicrous. Basically, before Matt arrived at the saloon, they had gone in circles working on possible theories and suspects. They reached no point, nor did they feel they had any motive or a suspect.

Matt slowly moved to the bar and stood next to Doc. "Come up with anything?" He knew what they were talking about.

Kitty made a face like she was caught. Doc just look up to the lawman and shook his head. "Nope. We have tried just about every angle you could throw at us. Nothing seems to fit." Doc concluded with a final swallow of his drink.

Matt leaned on the bar.

"You look like you could use a drink." Kitty eyed Matt. "You've got that right." His left eyebrow rose. "I just had a talk with Louie. He met the dead man found last night, yesterday. His Name was Thompson. Louie didn't say what his first name was. He only referred to him as Mr Thompson."

Doc studied the lawman's eyes. "There's more, isn't there?"

Matt took a sip from his beer and nodded. "Yup. Seems this fellow's wife died just recently and he was going to live with his son in California."

Kitty's face frowned with a mixture of sadness and concern. "Now what?" Her voice squeaked.

Matt shrugged as he sipped at his beer and then placed the glass on the bar. "I'll try and contact the man's son and let him know what has happened. And.." Mat picked up his glass and took a larger sip before saying, "I'll try and figure out who has murdered these two men. Nothing like this has ever happened in Dodge before."

Doc nodded in agreement. "I'll help you where I can, Matt. The clues are pretty thin at this point." Doc stepped away from the bar to leave. "I'm going back over to Percy Crump's to see if he's got any more information on Mr Thompson. I'll see you later." As he left, he swept his right hand over his moustache and would almost appear to have been talking to himself.

Kitty looked at Matt as his eyes returned to her's having just followed the doctor out of the Long Branch. "What do you suppose he's thinking?" Kitty asked.

Matt smiled slightly knowing that Doc was capable thinking many things at the same time. "I would hate to think what is going through his mind right now. He's pretty upset with this. I don't think that any training in the world for a physician makes death easy when you spend so much time trying to preserve it..."

Kitty tried to smile and looked at Matt. "What about you?"

Matt looked down at his hands that clasped the glass. "I guess I see more of it. I cause more of it...but I still see their faces...It still isn't easy."

Kitty slowly and gently reached out and placed her right hand on Matt's. "We all see it differently. But it is all the same...I mean death and life. Just look around you at this place." Kitty looked around the Long Branch and tried to calculate how many romances blossomed within the confides of the walls and how many deaths ensued from a cheated hand, a drunk rustler or a vengeful convict seeking Matt.

Matt nodded and lightly brushed his thumb over Kitty's hand before breaking their bond to finish his drink. "I'm going to go over and join Doc." Matt winked and set his empty glass down. "I'll be back tonight for a second."

Kitty smiled with reassurance. "Go gettem cowboy."


	5. Chapter 5

Doc tucked his hands into his pant pockets and stood across from Percy. The undertaker pulled a white sheet up over the dead man's face. Slowly he looked up to Doc. "Whoever killed him, knew how to handle a knife."

Doc's eyebrows rose slowly and he pulled his left hand from his pocket to swipe it across his moustache. "That so."

Matt heard only Doc's comment. "About what?" He said as he stepped up to stand beside the doctor.

Percy turned to wash his hands and as he did, he spoke. "I was just saying to Doc, that whoever killed that man, knew how to handle a knife. Perhaps even has some background in livestock."

Matt looked discouraged. "That could be just about everyone within a hundred miles of here."

Doc nodded in agreement. "Matt. Do you suppose Mr Thompson knew who killed him?"

Matt shrugged. "Yeah, there is that possibility. Why?" He was curious about what the physician was thinking and why he'd ask such a question.

"It would seem to me, that he would have. His murderer must have known that he was in the alley or even persuaded him to go into the alley. I certainly wouldn't go into an alley with someone I didn't know, unless that is I was forced to. But I didn't see any signs of a struggle when we were there this morning." Doc played with the top of his ear as he thought and spoke.

Matt's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Louie said that Thompson only came to Dodge a few days ago. I guess there's enough time to meet someone and trust them enough, especially if you were venerable..."

Doc ticked his head. "I still can figure out why he was murdered though, Matt. Percy has all his belongings over here." Doc walked toward a small table which held Thompson's bill fold, glasses, a photograph of his wife and a wedding band. "Even his gold ring is here." Doc pointed to the item on the table while Matt picked up the bill fold and looked through it. "I see what you mean, Doc. Not even his money is gone." Matt sat the bill fold back down on the table and sighed. "Just like the last one..."

"Only worse. Pete Jordan may have lived if he was found sooner. Thompson didn't have a chance. The moment that knife cut into his throat he was as good as dead." Doc looked up at Matt who was looking out onto Front Street and lamented. "We have a killer walking in our midst and we don't know who."

Doc stepped forward. "No. No, we don't right now, but if we keep our eyes open for strangers we just might find this killer."

Matt looked over to the doctor who was also now looking out onto the dusty street. "Doc. You know as well as I do, it could be anyone out there."


	6. Chapter 6

Wilbur Jonas waited patiently for Nathan Burke to re-calibrate his weigh scale. Burke regularly maintained the apparatus for Jonas as part of an agreement between the two men.

The widowed Beth Miller waited even more patiently behind the store owner. Finally she spoke. "Seems just about ever time I come in here you have Burke looking at that thing. Why don't you just buy a new one?"

Jonas looked over his shoulder and smiled. "This one works just fine Mrs Miller. Just needs adjusting, just like a new one would."

She huffed lightly at the brush off Jonas just delivered in a very gentlemanly way. He turned back to watch Burke finish with the scale. Burke had a small smile on his face noting what Jonas had just said, to which Jonas smirked.

Widow Miller was often a handful. A temperance woman right to the core. Many times she locked horns with Kitty about the Long Branch and the "scum it created" in the streets of Dodge.

Burke finished and paced his little tools into a roll of cloth to protect them. As he stepped passed Widow Miller, he stopped. "Say, how's Festus doing with that fence of yours?" He asked abruptly.

Beth Miller gasped at his approach. "You men are all so uncivil!"

Burke looked back to Jonas who could only shrug.

"I was just asking! I mean he was hurt and all." Burke got frustrated with Mrs Miller.

"He's just fine. That is, if he could keep his mind on things." She answered gruffly and with her nose now in the air she waltzed passed Burke toward Jonas' counter for her order.

Burke made a sour face and snorted before leaving the store. "I'm sure glad I never married, if that is what women are like..."

His voice was loud enough that widow Miller heard him. Her eyes scowled and she wanted to burn holes in the back of his head. "Nathan Burke will get a letter from me...you can be sure of that." She talked gruffly to Wilbur Jonas who wanted nothing more than to run from the widow scorned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burke headed toward the Long Branch, purely out of spite. He didn't really want a drink, but widow Miller miffed him enough that he now felt like he wanted one. As he stepped up onto the broadwalk at front of the saloon, he was met by Doc and Matt.

Doc looked at the freight clerk like he had somehow transformed into a human form. "Burke. You okay?"

Burke was flustered. "That widow Miller and her self righteousness! Why, Doc...she could drive a man to drink!"

Matt chuckled and bid his farewell leaving Doc and Burke standing outside the saloon. "Come on Burke. I'll buy you a beer."

Burke's jaw almost fell open. "Why...thanks Doc..." He was now wondering if the doctor was feeling well as the two men entered the saloon.

"Kitty. Two beers please." Doc ordered from the end of the bar.

"Are your sure Doc? I mean you haven't bought me a drink in years." Burke couldn't believe what was transforming.

"Yes. And don't get your hopes up! This is a one time offer." Doc barked back. "Now drink your beer."


	7. Chapter 7

Doc picked up his beer glass and moved down to the other end of the bar. Burke was content to drink his beer alone, after all he didn't pay for it.

Doc stopped near the end where Kitty now stood opposite him. "What was that about?" She almost laughed at the doctor.

Doc sipped on his beer and set it down. "Oh, I was just saving Burke from widow Miller."

"Oh?" Kitty wanted to know the details in case they involved her establishment.

"I didn't ask, and I'm not going to! Anyway, I have enough on my mind at the moment." Doc took another sip from his beer.

Kitty looked deeply in Doc's crystal blue eyes. "The murders, huh?" She had a way of getting him to open up to her.

Doc just nodded as he sipped at his drink before placing the empty glass on the bar. "I just don't know what to think about them...the murders that is." He shook his head in dismay.

Kitty picked up the empty glass and motioned to Doc whether he wanted another one or not. Doc indicated yes only to stop and turn to the familiar humming and signing lilting along the boardwalk toward the Long Branch. Doc waited for the doors to swing open and finally they did as Festus tipped his hat to the widow Miller as she quickly stepped passed him and the saloon doorway along the boardwalk.

Festus smiled and shook his head with a slight chuckle. He had been working for widow Miller now for the last few weeks while recovering from his injuries he sustained during the near bank hold-up. He mused at her stubbornness. "Worse then ol' Ruth, that widow Miller." He muttered to himself as he approached the bar next to Doc. Doc just starred at the deputy until Festus realized the doctor was looking at him. "What!"

"Well aren't you going to say hello? How are you Doc? How are you Miss Kitty!" Doc was in fine form.

Festus huffed. "Well, fiddle! I haven't left town fer good! You knewed that I'd be back!"

Doc raked his hand over his silver moustache. "Yeah. My luck's not that good..."

Festus looked at Doc and scrunched up his left eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kitty quickly intervened, "Here Festus, the beer is on the house!" She smiled warmly at the deputy.

"Oh, much obliged, Miss Kitty!" Festus said with a wide smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Despite Doc's comments, I think he really missed you around town." Kitty said softly to Festus.

Festus looked over to Doc who was sipping from his refilled glass. "He sure has a funny way of showing it..." Doc smirked and then he winked to Kitty. She just shook her head at him.

Doc finished his beer and was about to leave when something odd struck him about Festus. "Just a minute. Other than your humming and singing I wouldn't have known it was you. Where are your spurs?"

Festus looked down at his boots and then back up to Doc. "Widow Miller doesn't like me wearin' them around. She says they could wake the dead."

Doc swiped his right hand across his mustache and chuckled. "She's tougher than I first thought!" And then he left the saloon leaving Kitty and Festus looking at him. All Festus could muster was "That ol scutter..."


	8. Chapter 8

Widow Miller pulled herself up into her buggy. Her nostrils flared at the unjust treatment she felt that she just received. With a flick of the reigns and her chin in the air she left for her home. As she turned the buggy up Front Street she watched several men enter the Long Branch. She almost hissed at them before her mouth opened "You are all sinners! Temperance is the answer!" She bellowed loudly.

Two of the men laughed out loud at her as she rode passed them. Her only rebuttal was an icy glare. But the men continued to laugh.

As widow Miller left town she cast a hated glance back over her shoulder. It had become too big a town for her now. Her mind shifted back to when she and her late husband, Bernard arrived there in the spring of 1865. With a grown family they quickly made a name for themselves and provided much to Dodge's early economy with produce and prime beef.

Then suddenly he died and she was left alone on the farm with two grown boys who were all to eager to leave. She blamed his sudden habit of taking drink for his death due to his success in town. In reality, he died of a massive heart attack caused by a hereditary weakened heart. She never believed Doc's story, in fact she was still bitter toward him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus finished his beer and was about to leave the Long Branch when Kitty stopped him. "Festus! I meant to ask you earlier how you were doing."

"Ah, fiddle, Miss Kitty. It takes a lot more than a bump to the head to get a Haggen down, you know that!" He was a little bashful about being asked. "Ol Doc said I can come back to deputing in another day or two."

Miss smile and placed her hand on his forearm. "Well, I've missed you!" Her eyes shone with honesty.

Festus blushed slightly and smiled. "I missed bein' here too. Stayin' at the widow Miller's and working fer her..." His eyebrows grew closer together in a disturbed manner. "...wall, she's just pure ol-de miserable!"

Kitty chuckled, "I know. I have had to deal with her on occasion. Say, are you staying in town tonight?" She asked out of plain curiosity.

Festus scratched his stubbled chin. "Yeah, I'm staying at my own place at the livery. I'm sure by now Louie has a yarn or two to spin." He mused. "I'll see you later, Miss Kitty. Thanks fer the beer."

"You're welcomed Festus. I'm glad to see and hear that you are better." She blinked both eyes at him as he smile and left the saloon and headed toward the livery stable to make sure his bed was ready for him when night finally arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a rather quiet night in Dodge. Quiet in the sense that there were no gun shots being fired- at least for the time being. Matt hoped that as the evening wore on it would be much the same. He and Newly were on patrol and all seemed well.

Douglas Banks stood haphazardly in the entrance of the Bull's Head Saloon when his eye met someone he knew. "Hello! I haven't see you in town for a while." He peered into the dankness.

"Oh? I was came in this morning. You must have missed me." The shadowed figured voice spoke.

Banks smiled. "Guess I mustta ..."

"I could use your help on a fence I'm mending..." The figure didn't move from the shadow.

"Oh. That so?" Banks said as he stepped down off the boardwalk toward the figure.

"Um-hum..." The shadow moved and motioned for Banks to follow. With a heavy sigh he did just that. "Why you playing this game?" He whispered.

"Game? It's not a game. I do need help with the fence..." The figure moved deeper into the alleyway and then stopped. "Its just that I can't pay you right away..."

"Huh?" Banks said as he stood before the shadow person.

"No I can't pay you right now..."

"Then why do I want to help?" Banks rubbed his forehead.

"Because you're my friend..."

"Na...If I don't get paid fer work...Na, just forget it..." He turned to leave.

"You can't go yet. I'm not finished talking to you." The calloused hand gripped the walnut knife handle and held it tight. Banks walk toward the shadowed figure. "Yeah. I think we're finished." He said and turned.

In a flash the blade lit up from the full moon then long blade swept up and then swiftly down into Banks' mid upper back. A slight gasp escaped his lips before he fell dead to the ground.

With someone else coming through the alley, the shadowed figure tried to remove the knife but it was stuck in bone. Instead they ran into the cloak of darkness.

Within a moment, Newly stood over the dead man. His heart beating hard as he reached down and felt how warm the body still was. His eyes searched the darkness, and then he realized he had to contact the Marshal.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt followed Newly into the alley. Their lanterns lit up the grim sight. Matt exhaled deeply and Newly knew he was not happy with this new situation. "You better get Doc." Matt's voice was low and on the verge of seething.

Newly nodded and departed. "Yes sir..." He left Matt in the alley.

Matt held his lantern over the body and then knelt beside it. He studied the dead man's face and recognised him from around town, although he didn't know him by name. His eyes again searched the dark alleyway before they drifted back to the body. It was then his eyes locked on to the knife protruding from the dead man's back. Somehow it looked familiar. Slowly his right hand reached for the handle and with a hard tug, the knife was in his hand and Matt's eyes gazed at it.

"Marshal?" Newly whispered.

"I'm still here Newly." Matt's enthusiasm for the truth was flat.

"Matt?" Doc's voice cut through the darkness.

The tall marshal stood up from the dusty alley floor. "Doc. We've got another one. I recognized this man from around town..."

Doc looked at the man and then back to Matt. "You seem a little hesitant to say more about this..."

Matt nodded and held the knife out to Doc. "Look familiar?"

Doc studied the knife for a moment and then shook his head no. "Should I?"

Matt sighed deeply. "If you ever went hunting with Festus you would..."

Doc's eyes looked sharply up at Matt's. "What are you saying!"

Matt looked at Doc and then Newly. "Nothing yet. But we have to find Festus. And soon."

Doc scoffed at the thought and wiped his hand over his moustache. "Festus couldn't have done this! He's been working out at widow Miller's place. That's where he's been staying over night so he can help her with the morning chores..."

Newly looked at the marshal and then Doc. "Why all of a sudden does she need help with her chores? She's been doing just find until now. Pardon my askin'."

Doc ran his finger over the top of his ear. "Well, it wasn't so much as she needed help like that, I just had to find a place for Festus to be away from marshalling, for the time being."

Matt looked at his friends. "Doesn't matter at this point why he was helping her. What matters is that we have to find him. I need to ask him where he was tonight and if this is his knife."

Doc couldn't believe what Matt was saying. "I'm sure hundreds of knives were made that looked like that."

Matt wasn't amused. "Are you so sure about that, Doc?"

Doc couldn't deny that Matt was right. "Matt. When you find him. Go gently on him."

Matt understood what the doctor was saying, but he still had to find his recuperating deputy before word got out, and it didn't matter how closely a secret was guarded it always got out into the wrong hands. Finding Festus and having him brought in was also for his own protection. Matt hated the idea.

Matt instructed Newly to get Percy Crump and that they take the back way into the alley. He didn't want panic to flame any ambers of who was responsible.


	11. Chapter 11

Festus sat on the edge of his cot, where he had been for the last few hours. He and ol' Louie were catching up on the last few weeks while Festus was recuperating from the blundered bank heist. The both had men too much to drink. Louie had already fallen over on to his bunk and passed out. Festus wasn't far behind. A simple grin curled his lips. "It's good to me home again...Loou...Louie..." Then he burped.

Festus gently lowered himself down on to the mattress. "Night Louie...Night Ruth..." And his eyes slid shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly left through the back alley, in search of Festus. Matt and Doc discreetly made their way back to the Long Branch. There was enough activity inside the saloon that no-one seemed to notice the slight flurry of activity just down the street.

Both men walked up to the bar and both had solemn expressions on their faces. Kitty noticed right away and moved over to the men. "You two look like you just seen a ghost."

Doc's eyes shot up to Kitty's in surprise. He wasn't sure what to say, neither did Matt who was leaning over Doc's shoulder.

Kitty's eyes narrowed. She recognized the look now. They both had something to say or ask, but didn't know how to go about it without hurting her feelings, or someone else's. "Let's have it..." She said dryly.

Doc look up over his shoulder to Matt. "Best you ask her. You're the Marshal." He sighed and looked back to Kitty who was looking all that much more perplexed.

"Kitty. Has Festus been in here tonight?" Matt held his voice to almost a whisper.

Kitty shook her head no and then added, "He was in here earlier, but not tonight. What's this about?"

Doc swallowed. "You better pour some drinks."

Kitty was cautious but did what Doc suggested and then she placed them on the bar in front of each of the men and one for herself. "Okay. Now what?" Now even her voice was low with concern.

"Kitty, Festus could be in some serious trouble." Matt started.

Kitty's eyes blinked. She was refusing to believe what her ears just hear. "Trouble? Matt, what on earth are you talking about?"

Doc pulled on his ear. "Kitty, there was another murder tonight." His voice was low and calm. "Matt found Festus' hunting knife at the scene." He looked at Matt and then back to Kitty. "We need to find him..."

Kitty couldn't believe it. "Festus murdered someone?" She whispered.

Matt spoke quietly again. "Well we don't know for sure that he did it. That's why I need to find him. I need to bring him in..." Matt's face showed the internal struggle he was having. "This isn't easy on me either."

Kitty looked down at her drink. "This is ridiculous...Festus wouldn't kill anyone for no reason..."

Doc shook his head. "I can't say anything to the fact, but perhaps the injury he sustained in that bank robbery might have changed him. I personally haven't noticed anything anytime I visited him since..." He sipped his drink. "You just don't know about head injuries..."

Kitty took a long slow sip from her glass. "Matt. He was here earlier. The only thing he said was that he was going to visit with Louie. My guess is you'll find him in his own room."

Matt chugged his drink and patted Doc on the shoulder. "You both stay here. I'll call for you later." Matt straightened and walked sternly to the doors and left Doc and Kitty looking at each other wondering what was going to happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

As Matt walked down Front Street and approached the livery, his pace slowed, however, his mind was racing trying to think of what to say to Festus to convince him to come over to the jail. He stood for a moment, in deep thought.

Newly jogged down the street toward Matt. He had informed the undertaker of the dead man and stopped into the Long Branch where he was told that the marshal was looking for Festus. "Marshal?" he said almost in a whisper.

Matt turned to the younger man. Newly's face was likely showing what Matt was feeling - confusion and disbelief. "Mr Crump is taking care of the dead man, and oh, I brought this." He held Festus' knife out to the marshal.

Matt nodded. He didn't think to bring the weapon with him, his mind was focussed on Festus. "Newly. Take the knife over to the jail and leave it on my desk and cover it with the newspaper. Then go get Doc and Kitty. Have them wait with you at the office. I'm going to talk to Festus and have him join us at the jail house." There was something ominous about what he had just said to the deputy.

Newly nodded once. "Sure thing Marshal." He said and darted off to the jail house to leave the knife on Matt's desk.

Matt returned his attention to the livery stable. He drew a deep breath and walked toward the open door. Hank had several lanterns lit and hung off metal hooks so that late night riders could see where to pull up their horse.

The lanterns weren't lit on high, instead they case a warm rich glow around the stable. As Matt walked by, several horses snorted and glanced over their backs to him as he continued toward the back room where Festus stayed.

Slowly he approached the door and knocked. There was no recognition of his presence. He knocked again, only slightly louder. Finally a moan came from within the room and then a squawky, "Who is it?"

"Festus? It's me. Matt. I need to talk to you. It's important." Matt tried to sound reasonablely calm and hoped that the urgency would hook his friend in to opening the door.

There was more sound from behind the door - stumbling and muttering followed.

"Everything all right in there?" Matt leaned into the door to better hear the commotion. He quickly moved back as the latch on the door clicked.

"Matthew? What in thunder is so doggone important at this time of night?" Festus finally pulled on his vest. Matt had to step back from the hill-man as the alcohol seemed to coat his body.

"Looks like you and Louie had quite the night of it..." Matt peered past the deputy looking at Louie half scrawled on his cot.

Festus looked back through the door. "Ol Louie had an awful lot to talk about that's fer sure.." Festus half laughed and the looked at the tall law man in front of him. "Matthew? What did you need to see me fer?"

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head. "We found something tonight and I'd like you to look at it. I think it belongs to you."

"Oh?" Festus wasn't thinking clearly. "Something of mine? Well, shoot, I can't think of anything I lost, but if it's that important, then we better go look at it and I'll tell you whether it is or ain't..." Festus smiled trustingly at Matt and stepped passed him and out of the livery.

"It's over at the office, Festus." Matt noted the look on his friend's face once he reached the street. Festus scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. "I jist can't figure why yer so darn interested in knowing what you found is mine!" Festus chuckled some more as he crossed the street followed by Matt.

They both stepped up onto the wooden boardwalk together and Matt opened the door into the office. The warm glow of the lanterns within was inviting enough and Festus stepped through the door. Matt stood behind him as he looked around the room. Doc, Kitty and Newly greeted him.

Suddenly Festus felt something. A feeling he didn't like. He entered and walked further into the room and stood by the table that he and Doc often played checkers.

"Matthew. What's going on here?" Festus seemed all of a sudden stone cold sober.

"Festus...where were you tonight?" Matt said as he stepped down into the room and closed the door behind him. The marshal moved over to his desk.

"I was with Louie. Matthew? What is all this about?" Festus was now growing frustrated.

Matt moved the newspaper and revealed the knife. "Is this your hunting knife?"

Festus recognized it from where he stood. "Where did you find that! I lost that out at ol widow Miller's place."

Doc motioned to Matt to let him tell Festus. "Matt found that in the back of a man. He's dead."

Newly moved slowly toward the door behind Doc.

Matt continued. "There have been three murders in the last two weeks. Festus, I need to know where you were tonight."

Festus's eyes darted around the room. He had no alibi. The knife was his, that was a certain. He held his left hand to his temple. His head hurt from the alcohol and also the injury. He was clearly not thinking straight when he bolted to the door shoving Doc into Newly sending them both to the floor. Desperately his hands grabbed the latch when Matt's booming voice cut the air. "Festus! Don't make me pull my gun on you..."

Festus froze. His breathing was heavy and he didn't know what to do. Finally and slowly he let go of the latch. He looked over to see Kitty and Newly helping Doc to his feet. All three had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Festus. I have to arrest you on suspicion of murder." Matt moved toward Festus who's shoulders sagged. He looked at Doc, Kitty and Newly. "My friends..." His hazel eyes burrowed into theirs as Matt walked him back into the cells.

Kitty slowly grabbed Doc's arm and he slowly placed his hand over hers. "I'll figure something out, Honey." He patted her hands and then guided her to the door. "Newly...watch out for Matt tonight. This is going to be hard on him, as well as the rest of us."

"Sure thing Doc." Newly's jaw muscles flexed which was an indication that he too was not happy with the evening's out come.


	13. Chapter 13

Festus stood with his back to Matt as the marshal locked the metal bar door behind him. "Festus. I'm going to do every thing I can for you. I want you to know that." Matt wasn't satisfied that Festus heard him. "Festus?"

"I heard ya Matthew. You don't need to worry about me." Festus spoke and his words to Matt's ears were chilling.

Matt sighed. "We'll talk in the morning when you've had a night sleep and a clear head..." Matt was somewhat disappointed with Festus' attitude. However, he could only guess that it was the booze speaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc walked Kitty back to the Long Branch. It was just about closing time and Sam was seeing the last few stragglers out before turning the sign. "Miss Kitty? Doc? You look like you have just see the dead rise..."

Kitty shook her head and entered the saloon. Doc followed with Sam beside him. "Worse then that Sam. Festus might have committed those murders of late. I can't ever tell you that I have never seen him so jumpy as he was just now." Doc slowly shook his head. "I'll stop in and have a look at him tomorrow." He wiped his hand across his moustache as he started to leave. Kitty placed her hand on his arm. "Doc. Have a late night drink with me...please." Her eyes were moist and tears were ready to fall.

Doc nodded. "Sure Kitty. And Sam, I'll buy you one too, once you close this place up for the night. I think we need to come up with a plan...or something to help Festus..." Doc sounded as rattled as everyone looked. It might every well be a long night.

As the three of them settled around a table, there was a slight knocking from the front door. Sam answered it on Miss Kitty's approval. It was Matt. "You look like you too could use a drink." Her voice was warm but also husky from fatigue.

"Yeah, I sure could." Matt sat down next to Doc as Sam went to the bar and poured another drink and returned to the table to sit.

Doc sat in silence. Although it appeared that he was studying his glass his mind was on the three murders...the knife, and the methods of death. Something was not right. Festus was not the murderer, but how could he prove it? He couldn't possibly let his best friend down now.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc shifted his weight and pulled himself up to the table from the more reclined position he was in. His crystal blue eyes looked deeply at Matt. "Did Festus say anything else? I mean after we left?"

Matt sipped on his drink and then shook his head slowly and added a deep and disappointed "Nope."

Doc leaned his right elbow on the table and took his chin in his hand. His mind was miles away in thought. Kitty watched him and she couldn't remember the last time he did that. "Doc?"

"Hum?" Was the physician's response.

"You look lost in thought. What are you thinking about?" Kitty pried.

Doc snorted in slight amusement by her question. "I'm just thinking about the murders and that knife."

Matt now was interested. "What are you getting at Doc?" The marshal leaned forward trying to garner Doc's attention.

"I'm certain that Festus' knife was the weapon in all three cases, but I don't think Festus did any of them..." His mind was still churning trying to fit pieces together. "There's just something about the wounds and the knife that I can't place my finger on...least not just yet."

Matt leaned closer. "If Festus didn't do it, who did?"

Doc looked up at Matt. "Well if I knew that just a minute ago, don't you think I would have told you?"

Matt sat back and looked at Doc. "Let me know when you come up with something then..."

Doc sighed and finished his drink. "I'll see you in the morning..." He stood to leave and Kitty stood taking him by the arm. "Doc, you better get a good night sleep." She almost scolded him in a motherly tone.

"Guess we'll both find out tomorrow if I do..." Doc winked and bid his farewell for the evening.

Kitty sat back down next to Matt. "That old buzzard will be up all night about what he's thinking about."

Matt downed his drink. "Then I might just join him." Matt stood and stretched. "See you in the morning."


	15. Chapter 15

Doc slowly climbed the staircase that lead up to his office. With each step and each clutch of his hand on the rail, his stomach churned with the thought of Festus being a possible murderer. He tried to think of how Judge Brooker would look upon the situation with Festus just recovering from a bad head injury. He shook his head and continued to climb until he reached his door. That's when he saw Matt following him.

"Don't you have something better to do than follow me to my office?" Doc was somewhat curt with the tall lawman.

Matt just shook it off. He knew Doc was deep in thought about his friend. "I thought I would stop in and we could chat about a few things."

Doc huffed and slowly ran his right hand across his moustache. "You think I'm on to something, don't you?"

Matt shrugged at that being a possibility. "I wouldn't put it passed you. Especially with Festus' life on the line..."

Doc shook his head in bitter sorrow. "Are you not afraid of what might happen?" He pointedly asked Matt.

"I am. That's why I am here. You better get a pot of coffee on." Matt stood on two steps below the doctor which made them almost eye level to each other. Doc nodded and opened the door to his office. "Better come in and close the door behind you. I don't like the chill in the air tonight."

Matt took the last two steps and did what Doc asked. He pulled the door closed. "I don't like what's in the air tonight either Doc. I sure hope we come up with something."

Doc set to making the coffee and spoke not a word. Matt stood at the door and then slowly worked his way into the room. The three oil lanterns adequately lit the small office. Matt continued into the office and then to the window that looked over Front Street which was above the General Store.

"Seems pretty quiet tonight, doesn't it?" Matt spoke aloud hoping to break the silence that Doc was enveloping himself in. Doc didn't respond, so Matt deliberately kicked over a metal trash can.

Doc jumped. "What in thunder are you doing over there!" He bellowed.

"Sorry Doc." Matt said sheepishly as he stooped to right the can. "Doc?" Matt then moved closer to his old friend and now that he held his attention asked, "Tell me what you're thinking. Judge Brooker is coming through Dodge tomorrow. If I...I mean we, had something to offer him, this charge against Festus wouldn't even have to come to court. We need something."

Doc nodded in acknowledgement and ran the fingers of his right hand over the top of his right ear. "I know Matt. I know." He pushed the coffee pot further back over the heat of the little potbellied stove. "One thing...well several things don't add up for me..."

Matt's attention was gripped. "Such as?"

"Such as the angle and use of the knife." Doc still seemed to be in a deep thought mode.

Matt walked closer and then sat in the chair directly in front of the physician. There was no way that Doc could ignore him any further.

"Matt, whoever stabbed that last man, was not that tall. And further more, I would like to wager that _if_ Festus did it, that the stabbing would have been either from the front or lower on the back and more up and in...not high up with a knife angle down. No sir. He didn't do it and I'll prove that tomorrow when I talk to him."

Matt studied the doctor. "You really are sure, aren't you?"

Doc's crystal blue eyes rested on the marshal. "I'll bet my reputation on it." His voice held a tone of absolute certainty.


	16. Chapter 16

Festus sat on the small bunk behind the bars in the jail house. He searched his mind about where he was earlier in the night. It was all fuzzy. He hadn't realized that the amount alcohol he had consumed combined with his recent head injury would have caused so many blank spots in his memory.

Even asking Louie to help would be useless. He had passed out long before Festus attempted to go to bed when Matt came to get him.

He was certain that he tried to make a run for it and that he shoved Doc and Newly out of the way, for which he felt badly about. Now he hoped that they would help him clear his name. He slowly shook his head in disgusts at himself. He wondered if he hurt Doc by shoving him the way he did. Then he wondered if Matt was angry with him for attempting to run. All sobering thoughts were filling his mind.

The jail house was eerily quiet and so were the streets of Dodge. His thoughts then settled on the dead men. Who were they and why were they murdered? And by whom? Dodge had never had anything like this happen before as far as he could remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat thinking at his desk while Matt sat in the chair near the wood stove. Both men were deep in their own thoughts and every now and again one would take a sip from their coffee cup. Doc took out his pocket watch and popped open the case. He held the watch out far enough that he didn't have to put on his eyeglasses. It read 3:25 am. Matt watched him as he put the watch back in his vest pocket and stand. "Be daylight soon." Doc's velvety baritone voice cut the silence as stretched his back.

Matt nodded. "Do you suppose Festus is awake?"

Doc looked at the marshal and then scratched the back of his head. "My guess would be yes. I'm sure he's not taking to being in that cell too well also."

Matt stood and looked down onto Front Street. "I wished hadn't tried to run..."

Doc ran his hand across his moustache. "I suppose we could have handled that situation better."

"Yes. But it was my fault. I should have asked the question differently." Matt's tone was oddly critical of himself and he turned back to face Doc.

"There's just one other thing that's bothering me." Doc turned back to his desk and sat in the wooden swivel chair facing Matt.

Matt returned to his chair by the stove. "What's that?" He sat leaning on his elbows with his hands clasped between his knees.

"If Festus isn't responsible for the stabbings and killings. Who is?" Doc's question was as cold as the dead men themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

Louie rubbed his knuckles in his eyes as he yawned. "Festus?"

There was no response from the deputy so Louie rolled over and sat up looking over to the empty cot across the small room. He called out again, "Festus..." Perhaps he was helping the marshal or feeding Ruth.

Louie pushed himself up from the cot and ambled to the open door. "Festus?" His voice was rough.

The deputy was nowhere in sight. Louie walked slowly to the main door of the livery when he spotted someone out of the corner out of his eye. "Oh, hello." His mellow voice sounded as soft as the words spoken and he smiled. "I haven't seen you around Dodge lately."

The figure shook their head and then whispered a "no."

"Are you looking for someone?" Louie asked.

The figure nodded and pointed to Louie, then motioned for him to come closer.

"Me? What do you want to see me about?" Louie moved toward the figure.

The person pointed out to the street and Louie looked. He saw nothing in particular and he was about to turn back when a red hot pain ripped thought his body. He staggered away from the figure and gasped in pain and managed to yell out for help. His forward motion took him out to Front Street where he collapsed with a large kitchen knife protruding from his back.

The assailant fled out the back door of the livery as Matt and Doc hurried down to the street, seeking the source of the call for help.

Newly was awakened by the clamor and quickly exited the jail house where he was staying the night. His eyes immediately spotted Louie and he ran toward the prone man. As he knelt down he heard Louie trying to say something. "Louie, it's me. Newly. Just hold on there and I'll get Doc."

Newly was about to stand and fetch Doc but both Doc and Matt were hurrying to the scene. Doc knelt down quickly and felt for a pulse and he closed his eyes with thanks as he felt one. It was weak but it was there. "Get Louie up to my office, quickly. There isn't much time..." Matt and Newly carefully hoisted Louie up and Matt carried him carefully to Doc's office.

Festus heard the commotion through the open door. He stood holding tightly onto the bars that held him prisoner. "Oh, Louie..." A glitter of tears welt in his hazel eyes as he closed them the tears ran down his tanned weather cheeks. Slowly the rested his forehead on one of the cold iron bars. "Oh, Louie..."


	18. Chapter 18

Matt and Newly gently layed Louie on the examination table which sat in the centre of the doctor's office.

Matt adjusted his hat and watched the physician move around the room like clock work, gathering basins, bottles and his medical bag. Once he had what he needed, Doc looped his glasses over his ears and without speaking a word he carefully cut away and Louie's coat and shirt to have a better look at the knife that stood out of his back.

Doc shook his head and exhaled a sigh. Matt moved closer. "What's the matter Doc?"

The doctor looked slowly up to the tall marshal and swallowed hard. "It'll be a miracle if he lives." He turned his attention back to Louie.

Newly stood by the door and stepped aside to allow Matt to pass him. The marshal didn't have to say anything, the other men in the room knew he was angry. Matt's hand reached for the door knob and he stopped. "Newly. You stay here and help Doc if he needs you." Newly nodded.

Doc glanced over his shoulder. "Where are you going, Matt?"

Matt took a deep breath and faced Doc. "I'm going to release Festus and fine a murderer."

Doc was relieved to hear Matt say he was letting Festus out, but he was also afraid of the marshal's temper and what he might do to the person responsible for the attacks. That is if Matt could find whoever it was.

With that, Matt pulled open the door with a jerk. As he stepped out on to the small landing outside the doctor's door, where he saw Kitty watching from her window across the alley. She quickly disappeared. Matt knew that she was on her way down to meet him on the boardwalk. The morning light of dawn took on a strange hue as the sun started to poke up from behind the distant hills.

Matt took a deep breath trying to harness the anger escalating inside of himself. Slowly he took one step at a time and thinking of who might be responsible. Further in his thoughts he wondered why Louie of all people was the latest victim.

Kitty stood on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch watching Matt descend down the staircase. Her eyes spoke of the worry behind them. "Matt?"

The marshal slowly walked toward Kitty. "It's Louie..."

Kitty gasped. "What happened?"

Matt shook his head indicating he didn't know exactly what had happened. "Doc said that it doesn't look good." Matt looked back up to the office and then back to Kitty. "I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to let Festus out and try and track down this murderer."

Kitty reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder. "I'll go up and help Doc..." she started to leave and then turned to Matt again. "Matt. Bring Festus by later for a drink. He could probably use it when he hears about Louie..."

Matt watched Kitty walk across to the staircase before he headed toward the jail house. He wasn't looking forward to facing Festus and then having to tell him about Louie. He started down the street and hoped that Doc could preform that miracle he was talking about - being stabbed in the back was the last way Louie Pheeters deserved to die.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt opened the door to the jail house and his eyes set directly on his deputy that stood behind the bars down in the lock-up area. Slowly he walked toward the open wooden division door and picked the keys off the worn wooden peg on the wall. "Festus?" Matt's voice broke the silence.

Festus blinked his eyes at the marshal who stood on the opposite side of the bars. "Matthew? I heard Louie calling fer help and I couldn't do anything. Is he alright?"

Matt stood quietly and unlocked the door. "No. Festus, Louie is not alright. Doc's working on him now..." Festus rallied and tried to push past the tall lawman. "Doc will take care of him. I know you're good friends, but right now I need you to focus." Matt's big hand held Festus from leaving the cell area. His eyes cast down on the marshal's hand and then stepped back. "Who done it to ol' Louie?"

Matt slowly turned and entered into the main office area. Festus followed closely behind. "I don't know Festus. It appears to be the same person responsible for the others." Matt sat on the corner of his desk. Festus stood before him and tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets. "Peers we got us a big problem and no answer, don't it."

Matt looked up to his friend. "Truer words have never been spoken."

Festus made his way to the door. "Matthew. Thar's gotta be something in them alleys that will give us a clue."

Matt stood from his desk. "Newly, Doc and I looked everywhere. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

Festus looked Matt in the eyes. "Maybe you didn't. But you didn't have a Haggen lookin' fer ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several hours when Doc, Newly and Kitty had finished working on Louie. Doc washed his hands in a small basin while Kitty and newly fussed with the wood stove and pot of water on it. "It's up to him now..." Doc's voice cut through the clattering of the stove and pot.

Kitty turned to the doctor. She was almost shocked that he'd say such a thing, but then her eyes drifted to the poor old man on the examination table. His breathing was weak and his complexion was pale. A lump swelled in her throat - Louie was one of the most gentle men she knew in Dodge.

Doc held Louie's limp wrist and studied his watch. Dissatisfied he gently lowered the limb back tp the table and pulled the white sheet up under Louie's chin. Doc pat him softly on the shoulder. "Hang in there Louie..." He spoke before turning to Newly and Kitty who were watching the doctor helplessly. "You two better go and get something to eat. I'll stay with Louie." He ushered them to the door. "Go on now. If I need you I'll call." He opened the door and Kitty and Newly slowly left. They'd see Doc act like that time and time again. They knew that he was hurting as well.

Festus stood att he base of the staircase. He noted the look on Kitty's and Newly's face. His heart sank. "Ain't good news you got, is it?"

Kitty shook her head no and stood next to the deputy with Newly behind her. She placed her hand on Festus' arm and looked into his hazel eyes. "Perhaps Doc will let you see Louie."

Festus understood and pat Kitty's warm and caring hand with his heavy rough hand. "Thanks Miss Kitty." He tried to smile but anger was building within him. He was determined to find the person responsible for hurting his friend - even if it meant without Matt's help.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly Festus climbed the staircase. He was certain that Doc wouldn't want him to visit right now, but he was equally determined to see how Louie was doing. He paused at the top and placed his hand on the knob of the door and to his surprise it opened from the inside. "You gonna stand there all day?" Doc grumbled and motioned for Festus to enter the office.

"Doc! I didn't figure you'd want me up here..." Festus sputtered out the words.

Doc took a long cagey look at the deputy then blinked methodically and turned into the room. "And I thought you'd say that. Sit down." Doc brushed his hand over his moustache and pointed to the chair next to his desk. He watched Festus cautiously move to it. "It isn't gonna bite you!" Doc huffed as he took his own chair as Festus sat down.

Festus pulled off his hat. His eyes were fixed on Louie who remained on the examination table. He was to weak to move elsewhere. "He gonna be alright, Doc?"

The doctor scratch his chin. "I don't know. It's up to him now. I've done everything I can for him..." And then Doc's eyes cast over to Festus, "But, I'm more concerned for you at the moment..." His crystal blue eyes bore deep in to Festus' being.

Festus lowered his head. "Doc. I'm powerfully sorry that I shoved you the way I did last night. I gist wasn't thinkin' straight. I was all confused and I really don't know where I was..." He looked up at Doc who nodded his head in understanding.

"That's why I wanted to see you. Matt and I...well we should have asked those questions better. We put you on the defence right off, and that wasn't right." Doc said solemnly.

Festus sat somewhat taken back at Doc's explanation or apology before he spoke. "Well foot, Doc. Ifin' I wasn't such a hot tempered mule at times..."

Doc interrupted Festus' rant with a quick hand motion. Doc looked at Louie. "I think he said something..."

Both men quickly stood and gathered at Louie's side. Doc placed his stethoscope in his ears and listened to Louie's heart rate. He shook his head in slight approval. "I wouldn't have said this earlier today, but I think he's going to pull though."

Festus smiled broadly and held Louie's forearm. "Yer just as stubborn as ol' Doc!"

Doc shot Festus a look. "You should talk of stubbornness. You and your mule could go head to head in any competition!" He huffed and spun on his heels to get some fresh bandages.

Festus glared at the old physician and then smiled to himself before returning his attention to his friend on the examination table. "Louie? I gotta ask you a question..."

Louie's eyes peeped open and rolled to Festus. "It hurts bad, Festus."

Festus pat his friend's forearm. "I know it does Louie. Ol' Doc's got something here fer you. It'll help with the pain." Festus blinked his eyes and refocused. "Do you know who done this to ya?"

Louie's eyes closed and he nodded a gentle yes before he passed out again from the pain.


	21. Chapter 21

Kitty and Matt sat at their usual table. Neither one of them spoke much but they were thinking the same thing - was Louie Pheeters going to pull through. Their silence was interrupted by the familiar jingle of spurs. Both Kitty and Matt looked up to the deputy who had a slight smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kitty asked sarcastically.

"Ol' Louie just came to fer a moment! He knows who done it to him too!" Festus said with jubilation in his voice.

"He does?" Matt stood up and was ready to go up to Doc's office.

"Oh, he ain't in no condition to talk right now, Matthew. Ol' Doc gave him something to help him sleep and fer the pain." Festus explained as he sat down at the table. Matt sighed and sat back down. "I sure hope he can tell us soon who it is. People are getting a little spooked over these killings." Matt held his voice low. "So far all we have are three dead men and Louie laying up in Doc's office. No leads. Nothing."

Kitty sipped on her drink and then set the glass down. "I'm sure Doc will let you know when you and see Louie." Her attention then turned to Festus. "How are you feeling today? You had quite the night..."

Festus felt his face grow red with embarrassment. "It wasn't one of my better ones, that's fer sure." His eyes cast down to his hands on the table. "I'm sure sorry I caused such a ruckus at the office Matthew. I already talked to Doc about it."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't you that was doing the killings." Matt pat Festus hard on the shoulder.

"What I can't figure out, Matthew, is how my hunting knife got used in that last murder." Festus rubbed his whiskered chin.

Matt's eye brows rose up. "You aren't the only one." He looked at his friend. "How be I buy you a drink?"

Festus' face light up. "Thank you, Matthew!"

Kitty chuckled. "Well, some things don't change do they?" She then called to Sam to bring Festus a beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The word of Louie's stabbing and knowledge of the attacker spread quickly through Dodge. Every man and woman were anxious to find out who the guilty person was and to get them in front of a judge and dealt the appropriate punishment.


	22. Chapter 22

The day wore on into a humid evening even thought the sky was clear and stars peeked out.

Doc had Newly sit with Louie for a spell while he got a chance to stretch his legs and get something to eat. On his way across Front Street from Delmonico's the stopped in at the Long Branch. "Hi, Kitty." He smiled and wearily stepped down onto the main floor of the saloon and walked toward the long bar.

"Oh, hiya Doc. How's Louie doing?" Kitty asked him over her books.

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache. "He's a tough old buzzard." He chuckled slightly. "I think he'll pull through just fine."

Kitty smiled. "Kind of reminds me of someone else." She winked.

Doc pulled himself straight and added a "pshaw" which caused Kitty to chuckle. "Can I buy you a drink?" She added.

"After that last remark, you most certainly can!" Doc half laughed and looked around the room. "Kinda empty in here ain't it?"

Kitty poured Doc's drink and corked the bottle. "It's been this way all day. Word got out that Louie knows who the killer is..."

Doc gulped a mouth full of whiskey and stared at Kitty. "Is Matt going to step up his patrols?"

"I don't know. Why?" Kitty poured herself a drink. Her face held an unusual air of unease with her question.

Doc sipped on his drink and set it down. "Well, just suppose that the killer finds out that Louie didn't die and that he Louie knows who he is..."

"Oh...I see your point." Was all Kitty could muster.

"You bet you do!" Doc retorted and continued with his drink.

Matt and Festus ambled up to the bar and stood next to Doc. Matt looked around the room. "Kinda empty in here tonight."

Both Kitty and Doc exchanged looks and then looked at Matt. "Yeah...I've heard that one before." Kitty said sarcastically. Doc just shrugged.

"My guessin' is that folks are a little dab scared to go out at night until we catch the feller that's bin doing all the murderin'." Festus looked very serious and scrunched his left eye while looking at Kitty, Doc and Matt.

"I think you're right Festus. The killing's aren't good for business, that's for sure." Kitty added. "Can I get you two a drink?" Kitty looked at Matt and Festus who both nodded yes.

"Thanks Miss Kitty." Festus cheerfully took the drink and downed it one swallow.

Doc looked past Matt at the sight. "Good heavens! People will think you were dying of thrust!" he barked at Festus who just smiled back.

"Well, I got to go. I told Newly I'd be back in an hour." Doc sputtered as he left the saloon.

"Let me know if you need anything, Doc." Matt called out to the doctor who nodded in acknowledgement before he stepped through the swinging doors.

"He sure get's himself wound up, don't he?" Festus spoke to no one in particular while examining his empty glass. Without a word Kitty filled the glass to end further idle conversation from Festus.

"Matt, Doc had a point earlier." Kitty looked concerned.

"Oh? What about?" Matt sipped at his drink.

"Well, he wondered if you were going to have mire men patrolling the streets now that word is out that Louie isn't dead and he knows who the killer is."

"I can try, but I know on thing, I'm not going to sleep until the killer is caught and behind bars." Matt's voice was filled with determination.


	23. Chapter 23

Doc slowly climbed his staircase and entered his office. Newly sat at the doctor's desk reading the newspaper. "How's Louie doing since we've moved him to the other bed?" Doc asked are he placed his hat on the coat rack behind the door. His coat was next to come off.

"He mumbled something a while ago, but hasn't said anything since." Newly stood up and placed the newspaper back down on the desk.

"Well, I'll check his pulse in a few minutes." Doc moved into the room and drew his hand across his moustache.

"Doc. You look worried. Is Louie that bad off?" Newly's voice was filled with concern for both the doctor and Louie.

Doc turned to the young deputy. "I am worried. If there was a way to get Louie down to the jail house, I would feel better."

"Sorry, Doc. I don't follow you." Newly's eye brows arched.

"Since Louie recognized the person that stabbed him, and he's not dead...I bet my horse and buggy that the killer will try again." Doc rubbed the back of his neck.

Newly pat the doctor on the shoulder. "We'll keep a watch out. You just don't worry."

Doc's crystal blue eyes met Newly brown eyes. They both knew it was going to be hard not to worry. "Listen, Doc. I'll stop in again a bit later."

"Sure Newly. And thanks for everything." Doc sighed. "I sure hope you're right...I mean about not having to worry.

Newly flashed a reassuring smile before he left Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Widow Miller stood in the shadows and watched the deputy leave the doctor's office. Her eyes narrowed in thought. As soon as Newly turn up the street to the Long Branch she started to cross the street. She stopped suddenly as she saw the marshal and Festus join Newly on the boardwalk - she withdrew back into the shadows. She strained her hearing wondering what they were talking about. She watched Newly point to Doc's office and both Matt and Festus nodded before they parted ways.

Once again Beth Miller started across Front Street to Doc's office. Once she reached the stairs, she took a quick look around making sure she wasn't seen. And if she was, she had a reason; she'd claim to be ill. Slowly and quietly she mounted the stairs until she reached the door. She peered through the window and noticed Doc coming out of the back room with his stethoscope in hand. He pulled the door closed behind him.

Widow Miller straighten her back and knocked on the door.

Doc had just sat down and thinking that it was Matt, Festus or Newly at the door he just said. "It's open..." He continued with the paperwork he was reading.

Widow Miller opened the door and slipped in quickly before closing it behind her. "Where is he?" She hissed.

Doc's heart jumped. The voice he heard wasn't one that familiar to him. Slowly he looked up to the woman in front of him. She held a fair sized paring knife in her hand.

Doc swallowed hard. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as the adrenalin built up within his body. He slowly stood and narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. "It was you that killed the others, wasn't it?" His voice was calm although he was on edge. He tried ti think how he was going to get the knife from Beth Miller.

"It isn't you I want Doc...get out of the way." Beth Miller hissed and waved her knife toward the doctor. He stepped back and bumped into his desk. His hand landing on the newspaper. Quickly he clutched the paper and swatted hard at the hand holding the knife in front of him.

Widow Miller gasped as the knife spilled from her hand. Still full of determination she looked around and spotted a scalpel which she grabbed. With unparallel strength she lunged at Doc and plunged the scalpel deep into his left shoulder. And with all his might he shoved her away before yelling out "Help!"

Miller scowled at the doctor and fled. As she ran down the stairs she saw Matt and Festus charging up the street. She drew a quick breath and ran into the dark alley. By now Newly and Kitty were also out on the street looking for the source of the plea for help.

Then Kitty spotted Doc. He stood in the doorway and slowly slid down to the floor. Matt took two steps at a time followed but Festus, Newly and Miss Kitty. Matt held Doc gently by the shoulders stopping his from falling forward. "Doc? What happened?"

Doc slowly raised his head and rested it on the door jam. "Beth Miller. You need to find her. She's the one you're looking for..." Doc swallowed hard and then sighed before he became unconscious.

"Willow Miller?" Matt looked over his shoulder to the small group huddled around him. "Newly. You and Kitty look after Doc. Festus, you and I are going out to the Miller place." Matt's eyes were filled with anger and his body language spoke volumes. He was very angry, so much so his clenched jaw muscles showed.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt, Festus and Newly carefully manoeuvred Doc back into his office and placed him on the examination table. Kitty gently brushed some unruly curls of his greying hair back into place. She watched Newly as he examined the wound. Newly shook his head, "That's awfully deep."

Matt and Festus exchanged looks. "Come on Matthew. Ol' widow Miller gots some explaining to do..."

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Matt spoke with some reassurance in his voice and both lawmen left the office in search of Beth Miller.

Kitty stepped closer to Newly. "Why would she do this?" she spoke abruptly and curtly.

Newly straightened his back and looked at Kitty. With a calming tone in his voice he spoke, "My guess from what Doc said, is she's the one who came back to finish Louie off but Doc stopped her." His brown eyes were filled with concern and not just for Doc, but the whole situation.

A weak voice lifted from Doc on the table. "You're right, Newly. She killed the others too..." He was barely audible.

Kitty bent over him and looked him directly in his half opened eyes. "Doc? You gonna be all right?" Slowly the doctor nodded as she held her hand to his cheek. She smiled weakly. He smiled back and blinked at her before closing his eyes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus reached the alley between Doc's stairs and the Long Branch. Festus examined the ground looking for signs of where Beth Miller went. "Looky here, Matthew." He pointed to a set of foot prints that headed out the back of the alley.

Matt knelt down on one knee and adjusted his hat back on his head while examining the foot prints left in the sand. "If Doc is right about widow Miller, just how do we go about stopping her?" Matt's question as more rhetorical - he didn't even have an answer on what to do with a woman that has committed three ghastly murders.


	25. Chapter 25

Beth Miller pulled her buggy up to her front porch and with a sharp tug of the reigns the horse halted, rocking the buggy. Her eyes narrowed into the night behind her as she was certain that the law would be come for her soon.

Still filled with rage, she gruffly stepped down out of the buggy and marched to the front door of her house. Only one lantern glowed through the window. Swiftly she opened the door and stepped through, slamming it behind herself. Here eyes cast around the room as her mind spun trying to think of what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus had picked up two lanterns from the livery stable and met Matt in the alley. Slowly the made their way through the maze, following the foot prints to ensure that Beth Miller hadn't run off in a different direction as Matt had thought.

The tracks lead the two lawmen to the buggy tracks. "Looks like your figuring was right, Matthew. Those buggy track head north and I bet you they lead right to ol' widow Miller's place. I orta know...I been thar a hundred times in the last two weeks."

Matt drew in a deep breath. The thought of arresting Beth Miller didn't sit well with him. She was strong in the community and the church. He looked at Festus, "What do you know of Beth Miller?"

Festus looked slightly awkward in his wanting to respond to Matt's question. "Wall...she ain't as old as what people think she is. It's jist that she's been keepin' that farm all by her own self since Mr Miller died about 5 years ago and her two grown youngins didn't stay to help..."

Matt made a face. "Well, do you know what Bernard Miller died from?" He tucked his one free thumb into his vest pocket.

Festus cocked his head slightly sideways and then looked at Matt. "From what I understand, Matthew, Mr Miller took to the bottle and died." Matt shook his head in sadness but then Festus spoke further on the subject, "But ol Doc said sometime ago that he just plum wore out his heart on the farm and died from that. Can you imagine, even in yer yearly years dying from a heart attack?" Festus' eyebrows rose upwards to make his point.

"Well regardless how he died, widow Miller is in serious trouble and we have to bring her in for questioning." Matt's eyes were focussed into the night toward the Miller homestead. "Let's get the horses..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly did his best with Doc's shoulder. "Well. I hope that I got all the blood vessels that were damaged." He sighed.

Kitty said nothing and continued to wash up the instruments that Newly had used. She wondered where Matt and Festus had gotten to. It was several hours since they left. Her attention turned to Doc when she heard him groan. Kitty quickly stepped to his side. "Doc? How are you feeling?" She held her hand gently on his brow.

Slowly the doctor's eyes blinked open. "How's Louie?"

Kitty smiled. "Is that all you've got to say? He's find. How's you?" She mimicked back jokingly and blinked back the moisture building in her eyes. "Remember who call who a tough buzzard."

Doc smiled weakly and then his face changed to worry. "What happened to Beth Miller?"

Newly stepped over and stood behind Kitty. "The Marshal and Festus have gone out to find her."

Doc struggled to sit and with the aid of Kitty and Newly he was able to. He looked at his shoulder and then to Newly. "You did a fine job."

Newly was slightly bashful and quickly turned his attention to Doc's shoulder. "Do you need anything for the pain?"

Doc waved off the question with his right hand. "I'll take something for it before I go to bed." Then his facial expression changed from his own well being to thinking of Beth Miller. "She's not a well lady. I mean physically she's fit as a fiddle, but mentally she's confused." Doc's head hung low. He didn't know what to do for the woman who violently ended three lives. "I can't figure out why she killed them and then targeted Louie..."

Kitty pat Doc on his forearm. "You let Matt and Festus worry about that and get some sleep." Doc could only agree.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt and Festus carefully rode up to the Miller place. They pulled their mounts up beside the widow's buggy and her horse, who was still hitched, acknowledged the other two animals. Slowly Matt and Festus stepped down from their saddles. Festus quickly joined Matt at his side.

"Peers there's someone in there, Matthew." Festus concluded as the table lamp was still lit.

"I think you're right Festus." Matt sighed. He was still unsure on how to handle this situation. He drew in a deep breath and motioned for Festus to follow him up onto the wooden veranda. Their hard leather soled boots resinated sound all around the area. Festus' spurs added a tinny jingle.

Matt straightened his back and pulled back his shoulders before knocking on the door. He could see Beth Miller through the lace curtain. She was rocking frantically in the old rocking chair that faced the hearth. Matt motioned with his head and eyes to have Festus take the back entrance. Festus nodded and before he left, he slipped the spurs off his boots and tucked them into his coat pockets. Then he was gone into the night.

Matt waited a few minutes before he knocked. It was time. With another deep breath, Matt placed his large hand on the door knob and knocked with the other. At first there was no sound from inside. Perhaps the widow Miller had fallen asleep. He knocked again when he heard a sinister voice from within. "The door is open Marshal."

Matt slowly turned the knock and pushed the door open. The room was quite dark with the one lamp lit. There was a staleness in the air. "Mrs Miller. I need to talk to you about tonight."

"What about it? They're like any other night ain't they?" She remained seated and facing the fire in the hearth.

Matt worked his way into the room and over to where the widow could see him. "Tonight was not just any night. You stabbed Doctor Adams. He said you were in his office to kill Louie Pheeters, just like you did the other three men." Matt watched Beth Miller's demeanor change.

"Is that what that old quack said?" She stood and faced Matt who nodded yes. She then spotted Festus from the corner of her eye. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen and then slowly moved into the room, almost opposite Matt.

"I'm afraid I have to bring you into Dodge. You're under arrest for three murders and two attempted murders..." Matt's voice cut through Beth Miller. She wailed and turned away. "They were all useless drunkards that cluttered the streets at night! Can't you see that? I was doing them a favour!" She continued to wail.

Matt asked Festus to get the shackles from his saddle bag. He felt that once Beth Miller came to terms with her fate she would make a formidable foe - after all she had the strength to kill three men and having run a farm by herself, she was by no means a weakling.

Festus sauntered back into the house. His shoulders dropped as he dread doing what he was about to do, but it was his orders. "Mrs Miller. I'm afraid I have ta put these here irons on you."

Beth Miller scowled at the deputy. "I never liked you, deputy. Your work ethics are terrible and I don't see why the marshal keeps you on. You look like a tramp and mix it up with the worst of them..."

Matt stepped forward. His physical size ceased her verbal lashing she was giving Festus. Festus nodded in appreciation and as he locked the handcuffs onto her wrists mudded under his breath, "Feelin's mutual..."

Matt followed Festus and Beth Miller out of the house. He blew the oil lamp out and pulled the door behind them. In the distance a summer storm was brewing and it looked like it could be a big one.

"Come on Festus. You take the buggy and Mrs Miller and I'll have Ruth tag behind. Let's get back to Dodge before that storm hits." Matt quickly stepped up into his saddle and waited for Festus to load Mrs Miller into the buggy. With a flick of the reigns and a nudge of the spurs they were on their way back to town.

Beth Miller's rage built and she finally bellowed out, "Take this place off the earth! Smite this land! Drink has poisoned the water!" She thrust her clenched fists into the air, willing the farm to disappear. Festus looked at the woman like she had crawdads crawling out of her ears. He huffed in disapproval of her actions. She finally slumped back in the seat and covered her face with her hands and sobbed heavily. Festus looked at Matt who said nothing about the woman's actions.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt, Festus and Mrs Miller arrived in Dodge and stopped at the livery stable just as it started to rain. The rain seemed heavier as the storm moved through. Thunder and lightening rattled windows and lit the night sky. Quickly the two lawmen ushered widow Miller to the jail house and to a prisoner cell.

She didn't put up much of a fuss until Festus removed the shackles and locked the iron bar door in front of her. "You'll see I was right! I brought salvation to those miserable men!"

Festus could take no more of her lecture and pulled the heavy wooden door behind him. He shook his head. "She is sure fired up, Matthew."

Matt stood up from his desk. "I heard. Festus I'm going up to the telegraph office to have a prison wagon brought in tomorrow. I think it'll only be best for her to be tried out of town."

Festus froze in his tracks. "You mean that she's gonna have to be placed on trial...jist like a fella!" His eyes were wide.

"I'm afraid so. It's not my law. I just have to follow it." Matt started to leave and then turned to Festus who still seemed shaken by that news. "Why don't you go see how Doc is doing?"

Festus swallowed and looked back over his shoulder. "Seems a lot better than stayin' in here, that's fer sure."

A loud crack of thunder shook the ground and was followed almost immediately by a bolt of lightening. It struck somewhere up north. The rain grew heavier and the mugginess that hung over the town finally lifted as the cool winds blew in.

Matt walked close to the walls trying to stay out of the driving rain that was even reaching under the roofs over the boardwalk.

Festus darted across the muddy street and in several long strides reach the boardwalk on the opposite side of Front Street. He was already soaked to the skin, so walking into the rain toward Doc's office didn't really bother him. He pulled the coat collar around his neck tighter, however. As he reached the staircase to the doctor's office, he glanced up to see if there were any lamps lit, and there were. Slowly he climbed the stairs and then opened the door at the top. Quickly he popped through and closed it.

Newly and Kitty rose from light slumbers and looked at Festus - he looked like something the dog might have dragged in.

"Festus?" Kitty stood and walked to the bedraggled deputy. "Where's Matt?"

Festus pulled his hat off and plopped himself into a chair. "Ol Matthew went to the telegraph office to have a jail wagon come in tomorrow fer Mrs Miller..." His eyes were sad, even though he knew that she had killed the other men and hurt his two friends.

"Oh...it all seems so unreal." Was all Kitty could offer.

Festus' hazel eyes met her blue eyes. "Miss Kitty. They might hang her..."

Kitty drew a deep breath. "Let's not think about that right now." Kitty turned and went back to were she was napping, and sat down. With that, Matt opened the door and quickly entered so not to let the continuing driving rain in. "Kitty. Newly. How's Doc?"

"Nice that someone asked how I am..." Doc grumbled from the examination table which caused Festus to jump to his feet and join the physician. "Fiddle, Doc, I thought you were asleep and didn't want ta wake ya." Festus blinked at the older man and then fussed with the hat he held in his weathered hands. "So how are ya?"

Doc slowly pushed himself up to sit on the table. "Hurts like thunder, but I'll be find. Newly did a good job on closing the vessels that were cut." Doc looked over to Newly who had gone back to sleep at Doc's desk. He was looking after Louie also.

"Matt? How's Mrs Miller?" Doc's heavy eyelids blinked under his bushy eyebrows. His crystal blue eyes were filled with human compassion.

Matt sighed. "Well it doesn't look good for her. The jail wagon will be here tomorrow. The trial is going to be held in Hayes. The evidence is stacked against her."

Doc nodded in understanding. "What happens if she's found guilty?"

Matt swallowed and looked around the room. "She'll likely hang. That is unless they rule insanity, and then she'll spend the rest of her life in an asylum..." He didn't like the news either.

Kitty stood and stepped forward. "Look, it's been a long night. Everyone get some rest and maybe tomorrow..."

"Sure Kitty." Matt said as he pat Festus on the shoulder to get him moving. "Oh, and Kitty. Could you go with me out to the Miller place first thing so we can send some things with her?"

"Sure Matt. I'll do that." Her blue eyes held understanding. "Good night, cowboy." She smiled to Matt who followed Festus out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came soon enough and Matt had borrowed Doc's horse and buggy so that he and Kitty could get some of Mrs Miller's personal things before the prison wagon transported her to Hayes. The sun was barely over the wet hills when Matt rounded the bend and jerked hard on the reigns. Before them was a smoldering heap of wood - widow Miller's house was gone. It seemed lightening had struck the house.

Kitty looked at Matt with her mouth agape. "What happened?"

Matt's eyes looked around the ruins. "Beth Miller wanted it gone. I guess she got her wish..."

Matt flicked the reigns and turned the buggy around and headed back to Dodge and within a half an hour they arrived. Matt noticed the prisoner wagon in front of the jail house and quickly pulled Doc's buggy to a halt. He wanted to inform Beth Miller about her homestead.

As he stepped out of the buggy, followed by Kitty, he watched Doc and Festus step out onto the boardwalk. He could understand Festus being here, but Doc. Quickly he walked across Front Street and stepped up beside the two men. "Festus? Doc? What's going on here?"

Doc screwed his finger into his ear and then shook his head. "You aren't gonna believe this..."

Matt moved closer and looked through the door and then back to Doc. "Well I won't if I don't know what's going on here..."

Doc indicated to Festus to tell Matt what happened and the marshal squared himself to the deputy. "Well?" Matt's deep voice was now filling with tired annoyance.

"She's dead Matthew." Festus looked at Doc for further assistance.

"Dead?" Was the marshal's surprised response.

Doc shook his head yes. "Seems her heart couldn't take the stress of a trial and...well, whatever might have followed." He drew his right hand across his moustache. Doc's eyes fluttered and then looked at Matt, "She would have been hanged, wouldn't she have?"

Matt hedged at the answer and then quietly said "yes". He tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets and quietly walked away up Front Street. Sometimes he hated his job. Doc, Festus and Kitty said nothing as they watched him walk away for solace.

The End

**Historical note: The State of Kansas abolished Capital Punishment in 1907**

**but reinstated it in 1935. It was again abolished in 1972 and reinstated in 1994. In 2004 a state court ruled their law unconstitutional effectively abolishing it again. That decision is currently under appeal through the federal system. **( thanks El Gringo Loco for further info.)


End file.
